Nico's First Love
by IamSoRandoml0l
Summary: He knew it.From the first time he saw her.She captured his heart.He thought that she was not worth him,little did he know that she would change his life. Adult themes later in the story. -DISCONTUINED-
1. Prologue

Nico's POV

I sigh as collapsed on my bed. Sweet relief, but it didn't last. There was soon a knock on the door followed by "Nicoooo!" I felt like braining the idiot but the person continued knocking. The door finally banged open bathing the room in too obnoxiously bright light. Why can't the world be all darkness? "I knew you were in there." I managed to open one eye, only to find the ginning face of Percy Jackson.

"Why can't you for one day just leave me alone?" I groaned annoyed. "Sorry. Just couldn't resist." Percy replied with a smirk. "Come on; let's go outside, Annabeth should be here by now." He said throwing me a T-shirt and some jeans. I followed him pulling up the pants and shrugging on the shirt.

Camp Half-blood is so much different with more than 15 campers. After the war, campers have been piling in lately. A familiar voice gave directions to probably a lost new camper. Annabeth's face broke into a grin when she saw us "Percy!" she screamed and attacked him with a death hug. "Oh my gods Nico look at how much you've grown. No longer a scrawny 12-year-old huh?" she smiled deliberately reaching up and patting my head. "Thank you for the compliment." I said my voice oozing with sarcasm. "You're not too bad yourself." I glanced over at her appearance.

Annabeth was hot, just to put it out there but she was way out of my league. Her usually wild honey blonde hair cascaded in waves down her back. Her tan skin had a healthy glow. She had a body that girls would kill for. Her shorts showed off her long toned legs and her grey eyes never seem to lose their sparkle. No wonder guys always ogled her. She and Percy shamelessly made out. I rolled my eyes and walked back to my cabin. To be honest with you, I was jealous of Percy. He has a hot girl that loves him, and that's something I would never get. Sure I have the looks, but the fact that I'm a son of Hades is just repelling. After the war, I shot up in height, got a good bit of muscles from years of sword training. I developed a healthy tan that Italian men are supposed to have. I grabbed a jacket and shadow traveled somewhere random.

_**Hi, new author here. So I finally made a new story. Just a heads up, this takes place after the war with the giants. Make sure you review. I'm open to new Ideas.**_


	2. They Meet

Nico's POV

It turned out that this random place I went to was central park. A few joggers gaped at me before going back to their business. I walked around a bit, and gathered my thoughts before walking into a café. I ordered a cup of coffee and took a seat. I girl walked in. Oh my gods she was beautiful. Where to begin? Now first off, I'm not those guys who take every minute of their lives to describe 1 girl but _damn_! She had long jet black curly hair. Olive skin and her eyes- dear father, they were beautiful. A light brown, almost golden. Not Kronos gold but you know what I mean. She was clearly on the phone that time. She sat a row in front of me giving me a great view of her face. _Now_ I can stare.

Angelique's POV

Ugh. What a day. After getting yelled at by my boss, I finally quit. I walked in a café, ordered a latte and sat down. I played around a bit on my iPad feeling watched. I looked up and saw a cute guy watching me, no….staring at me. _I wonder how long he's been staring at me…_ I thought with a blush of finishing my latte, I grabbed my things and walked outside. "Hey! Wait!" I turned around only to find the same guy in the café running towards me. "Your keys." He said handing me my car keys. Our fingers brush against each other. I felt an electric shock traveled up my arm."Thanks…" "It's Nico." He mumbled. "Thanks Nico." I smiled, gave him a quick wave and walked towards my car. I left him standing there.

Nico's POV

_Wow,_ I thought as a stood there, dumfounded. I couldn't help but admire the sway of her hips as she walked. I know, call me a pervert but I don't care.

**Lets get something straight, right now, Nico and Angelique are both 20 years old. Percy and Annabeth are 24 years old. So is everyone around their age. Don't forget to review :D**


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**I know, I'm sorry. Due to my very busy life, the next chapter is currently delayed. Yea, all because of my upcoming surgery and graduation 0.o sorry**

**I think that I might discontinue this story because I have writer's block and I'm currently working on my original story 8)….link on my profile**

**thank's for taking the time to read this**


End file.
